


all i want for christmas is you

by periwinklepandas



Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Real Life, Song: All I Want for Christmas Is You (Mariah Carey), Songfic, Twelve Days of Fic-mas, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: George misses Clay ---- a lot. And so he makes a christmas wish--- one that may or may not have been fulfilled (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book) (im sorry ik christmas has passed this is a repost)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: twelve days of christmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	all i want for christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : listen, idc what anyone says --- all i want for christmas is you is a banger and i will not accept any slander for it.  
> wassup guys i took a nap just now despite it being seven at night and now i no longer have a headache so pog ig.  
> also you have no idea how long it took me to write those tweets i don't know crap abt time zones lol  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 1150

  
  


George was sat on the couch, Cat curled up next to him. Snow fell outside the window, swirling in the evening breeze. Shivering slightly, George hugged himself a little tighter in his hoodie. It was really cold here. Clay had told him that it was still around 24-celsius degrees in Florida, and personally, George found that ridiculous. I mean, how is it still summer weather there? It was practically cold enough to freeze outside here! 

George had already decorated his apartment for Christmas, hanging decorations and tinsel on a small plastic tree, and sticking wreaths with red ribbons on the doorways. He'd always loved Christmas as a kid, had been enthusiastic for decorating, made wishes for the presents that he wanted. The habit had stuck with him into adulthood, and he loved Christmas to this day and still made a wish for Christmas every year. 

This year, he wished that he could celebrate Christmas with Clay ----- with his boyfriend.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Boyfriend, he thought giddily, temporarily forgetting about the cold. The two had started dating a few months ago, and were madly in love. George tugged a blanket over himself, trying to repel the winter cold. He had always wanted to meet Clay in real life ------ sure, the two spoke every day for hours, but that was still only on call. Sure, he had seen Clay's face before ---- they'd had a facetime, in the middle of the night. But that was still different than actually meeting him in real life. George wanted his boyfriend to be here, he wanted to throw his arms around him and envelop him in a hug, he wanted to tell him how much he loved him in person, wanted to press his lips to the others gently.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Half-curling up on the couch, George pulled the blanket over him even more. Petting Cat softly, he watched as she hopped off the couch and treaded lightly off to god-knows-where. A wave of drowsiness washed over him, and he let out a soft yawn. Absentmindedly, he pulled his phone out and began scrolling through Twitter. 

**dream @dreamwastaken**

happy holidays everyone! :)

_10:13 AM EST 2020-12-20 Twitter for iPhone_

George types out a quick response.

**George @GeorgeNootfound**

_Replying to @dreamwastaken_

miss you :(

_11:04 PM WET 2020-12-20 Twitter for iPhone_

Usually their tweets were jokes, just to entertain their fans, but this one did contain some semblance of truth to it.

It was well known that the two were dating now, after all.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow (And I)_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick (Ah)_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

Sighing, He sat back upright, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. The winter chill was freezing. Tugging the strings of his hoodie absentmindedly, he thought about how nice it would be to have Clay here right now, to cuddle him and hold on tight, just the two of them together without a care in the world.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight (Ooh)_

_Holding on to me so tight (Ooh)_

_What more can I do?_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

Looking out the window, past the flurrying snow, he could see that the Christmas lights were shining brightly as ever, casting their colorful glow onto the pavement down, down, down below.

Deciding to text Clay, George sent a quick succession of messages to him.

_hi :)_

_i miss you_

_really wanna spend christmas with you._

_ly!_

The messages went unread, much to his dismay. Whatever, his boyfriend was probably busy anyway. Still, George couldn't help but hope, wish that Clay could be here with him, that he could spend christmas with his lover.

Looking off into the night sky, George made his Christmas wish ----- he wished that Clay could be here right now.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere (So brightly, baby)_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air (Oh, oh yeah)_

_And everyone is singing (Oh yeah)_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing (Oh)_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? (Yeah, oh, oh)_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for (Ah)_

_I just wanna see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Ding!_ The doorbell rang, pulling George out of his lonely thoughts.

_What?_

_Who rings someone's doorbell this late at night?_

A quick check at the time revealed that it was somewhere around midnight. 

George frowned.

"Coming!" He yelled, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. In his drowsiness, he didn't even wait to consider the fact that whoever was calling this late at night could potentially be dangerous.

Swinging the door open, he looked to see who the caller was.

Blinking, George gasped in surprise as he was met with familiar green eyes and freckles.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas!" Clay, his boyfriend, his boyfriend who is supposed to be in Florida right now, is standing outside his door with a suitcase in all his messy hair glory.

"What? A-am I dreaming?" The brunette rubbed his eyes in shock.

"No, It's actually me!" Clay hugs George tightly, the shorter almost melting at the touch.

Breaking apart, Clay starts rambling to his boyfriend. "I didn't think it would be _this_ cold in England ---- I mean it's legit snowing here it's freezing-

His rambling is broken off by George leaning in and connecting their lips, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He had wanted to do this for _so long._

The kiss was a beam of warmth in the cold England night, a first kiss between two lovers previously separated by distance.

It was an explosion of fireworks.

It felt like Christmas lights, felt like the clearness and beauty of snowfall.

It was a fulfilled Christmas wish.

_Oh, I just want you for my own (Ooh)_

_More than you could ever know (Ooh)_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (Ah, oh, ah, oh)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (You)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I really want, baby, ooh)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby (All I want, all I_ _really want is you)_


End file.
